The present invention relates to a light decoration. More particularly, the present invention relates to a low voltage light novelty decoration that includes a substantially hollow and decorative main portion with a shape that identifies a specific event and provides an optical recognition that associates the specific event in a mind of a viewer, a generally circular-shaped base portion that has a centrally-disposed, inwardly-tapering, longitudinally-oriented, and generally circular-shaped throughbore, and adjusting apparatus that is associated with the generally circular-shaped base portion for adjusting the diameter of the centrally-disposed, inwardly-tapering, longitudinally-oriented, and generally circular-shaped throughbore to substantially equal the diameter of the light portion if the of the centrally-disposed, inwardly-tapering, longitudinally-oriented, and generally circular-shaped throughbore is not substantially equal to the diameter of the light portion.
People love to decorate for various holidays. This is done primarily using 110/120 volt lighting fixtures which are expensive to operate and potentially dangerous.
As is known, it is customary to in-line walks, driveways, or the like with illuminated makers, such typically being low to the ground, operate on low voltage, and include a shade-cover for light diffusion. The preceding units come in various sizes, typically being placed through staking action, with an electrical cord passing between successive units and to a power source.
Numerous innovations for decorative lights have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a low voltage light novelty decoration that includes a substantially hollow and decorative main portion with a shape that identifies a specific event and provides an optical recognition that associates the specific event in a mind of a viewer, a generally circular-shaped base portion that has a centrally-disposed, inwardly-tapering, longitudinally-oriented, and generally circular-shaped throughbore, and adjusting apparatus that is associated with the generally circular-shaped base portion for adjusting the diameter of the centrally-disposed, inwardly-tapering, longitudinally-oriented, and generally circular-shaped throughbore to substantially equal the diameter of the light portion if the diameter of the centrally-disposed, inwardly-tapering, longitudinally-oriented, and generally circular-shaped throughbore is not substantially equal to the diameter of the light portion.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,349,374 to Gruenfeld, Jr. teaches a device of the character described comprising an electric lamp socket, a lamp therefor having a screw threaded plug adapted to fit the socket, and an ornament carrier having an ornament supporting ring and an insulating plate contained within the ring, the plate having a screw threaded opening adapted to be engaged by the plug to thereby support the carrier on the lamp.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,653 to Pretzfelder teaches as an article of manufacture, a reflector ornament adapted for use in the decoration of a Christmas tree, comprising a plurality of substantially conical sections joined together at their lower extremities to form a unitary body, means for securing the unitary body to a Christmas tree in upright position, and an annular disc secured centrally of the rear face of the ornament and having a plurality of spring fingers extending into the body of the ornament and securing an electric light bulb within the body of the ornament.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,385 to Dupler teaches the combination of a glass globe having an opening therein, a tubular sleeve of plastic material fitting into the opening, an annular series of relatively narrow outwardly extending resilient ribs integral with the sleeve and frictionally engaging the edge wall of the opening, the ribs normally extending outwardly beyond the circumference of the opening and being compressed during application of the sleeve to the globe, each rib being of gradually increasing thickness with the thinner end at the inner end portion of the sleeve.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,700 to Tuttle teaches an ornamental lighting fixture comprising a body having an electric lamp socket mounted centrally thereon and a reflector surface surrounding the socket, the reflector being adapted to receive downwardly directed light from a light-transmitting ornament mounted above the socket, the body having on its upper side an outside threaded hollow boss coaxial with the socket adapted to support an inside threaded collar, and the body having on its lower side opposite the socket a cylindrical cavity within a cylindrical wall having an interrupted flange extending outwardly from the wall, with openings through the cylindrical wall adapted for the entrance and exit of a pair of side-by-side insulated electrical conductors, and sharp-pointed electrical contact members electrically connected to the socket terminals embedded in opposite positions in the wall with the points directed inwardly and adapted to penetrate the insulation to make electrical contact with the conductors; a threaded collar attachable to the boss, the upper end of the collar being arranged for removably attaching a light-transmitting ornament; and a closure member for the cylindrical cavity in the holder, including a cam member extending into the cavity between the side-by-side conductors and adapted upon rotation to press each of the conductors into contact with one of the pointed members, and flange-engaging lips arranged to pass through the gaps in the flange and upon rotation of the closure adapted to frictionally engage the flange; and spring clamp means attached to the closure member for removably attaching the fixture to a Christmas tree or the like.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,279 to Soss teaches a toy comprising a transparent tube, a volatile liquid, means for maintaining the liquid at a level in the tube, an image within the tube and adapted to float upon the liquid, a heater for causing the liquid to bubble, whereby the image is caused to bob, and means for heating the heater.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,432 to Dorsey teaches an illuminated unit comprising in combination, an incandescent lamp having a glass bulb of substantially ovoidal shape and a base secured to the larger end of the bulb, a body of light transmitting material shaped to receive the lamp bulb and a collar support the body around the lamp bulb, the wall of the larger end portion of the bulb being irregular, the irregular portion of the wall extending circumferentially of the bulb at a region closely adjacent the base thereon and comprising a recess which is annularly discontinuous around the bulb to provide transversely facing locking shoulders thereon, the irregular wall portion providing a seat for the collar around the end portion of the bulb, the collar having spaced spring fingers extending inwardly from a solid ring and engaging the irregular wall portion of the bulb and within the recess thereof to lock the collar in place on the bulb against both rotative and axial movement relative thereto, the body being attached to the solid ring part of the collar whereby the light transmitting body is supported by the lamp bulb.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,984 to Spector teaches a night light assembly which plugs into and is supported by an electrical wall outlet whose orientation on the wall is either horizontal or vertical. The assembly, which switched on, produces low-level illumination and at the same time exudes an aromatic vapor. The assembly includes a reflector shell having housed therein a low-wattage bulb. Attached to the open front of the shell is a frame adapted to accommodate a removable window cartridge having a transparent plate whose rear face is covered by a thin pad of light-permeable porous material impregnated with a volatile aromatic liquid. The shell is vented, and as the air therein is heated and expanded by heat emanating from the bulb, a convection current is produced which flows across the pad to volatilize the liquid, thereby creating an aromatic vapor that is discharged through the vent. Adherable to the front face of the window plate is a translucent sheet having a picture thereon of an object possessing a characteristic odor, the fragrance of the aromatic vapor being thematically related thereto. The sheet is so adhered to the plate as to orient the picture thereon to conform to the existing orientation of the outlet into which the assembly is plugged.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,343 to Wakimoto teaches a decorative illuminating torch that, by reflecting and refracting light emitted to the side and rear of a light source through transparent thread members and down the length of a grip portion, the grip portion is illuminated. The light emitted from the front of the light source can be used to illuminate further novelty items.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,537 to Altman teaches a decorative lighting arrangement utilizing a standard commercial illuminated marker, such as one which outlines a walk, a driveway or the like. Importantly, the invention provides a substitute decorative component or structure which serves to replace the shade-cover typically found on the presently available marker. In other words, and through, for example, rotating action, the decorative component serves to present a holiday or special occasion motif through the use of and by modifying an existing light providing marker. The end effects of the invention are manyfold, serving to satisfy a variety of festive occasions.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,333 to Kandampully teaches a light emitting foldable decoration is provided for a socket holder fixture with a light bulb suspended by a power cord from a mounting plate on a ceiling of a building. The decoration consists of a structure connected to the socket holder fixture for screening the light bulb and another structure for covering the screening structure, so that the covering structure will allow some of the light illuminating from the light bulb to enhance the appearance of the covering surface.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,243 to Masters teaches a decorative enclosure or cover is adjustably fitted over a low voltage light fixture. The light fixture is of the type that has a stake adapted to be partially inserted into the ground, a support extending upwardly from the stake, a light bulb assembly mounted atop the support, a light cover positioned over the light bulb assembly and a power source connected to the bulb assembly for supplying electricity to the same. The light cover includes a sleeve that extends downwardly from the bottom thereof. The sleeve is slidable along the support and has at least one opening formed therethrough. A screw is threaded through the opening in the sleeve wall in order to engage the support and maintain the enclosure in place.
FINALLY, YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,297 to Ghandehari teaches an apparatus is provided for reflecting light, and includes a transparent tube having two end surfaces and a cylindrical side wall. A light source includes both an illuminating light beam and a tube holding member that holds at least one of the end surfaces close to the light source so that the light beam propagates through at least one of the end surfaces and then along the tube. A color light filter may be positioned between the light source and at least one end surface of the tube so that the color of the light beam is selectable. At least one opaque thin film strip is adhered to or etched into a minor portion of the circumference of the outer surface for reflecting a portion of the light beam transversely through the tube such that the portion of the light beam is visible along the side wall of the tube.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for decorative lights have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.